Many vehicles are equipped with systems purposed for communication with other vehicles or objects in the vicinity. These systems may communicate information related to vehicle speed, direction, or other important parameters. Omnidirectional antennas may allow indeterminate communication with all other vehicles and objects in the vicinity. Communication with other vehicles or objects may become unavailable when too many vehicles attempt communication in the vicinity.